Fairy Tail future to present
by drakeowner42
Summary: This famfiction has my character drake who goes back 50 years back to the time that his parents in Fairy Tail were his age of 17. And im hoping i can get you guys to enjoy this seriez the same way i do. There will be more characters in the story its just the limit that this place gives me.


fairy tail

Im very sorry that i never posted anything for the past month and forgot about it and then millions of things happened and then some grounding but im back and i have new ideas for this stuff and ive been reading alot of others fanfictions and now i have a clear idea, i think. So i hope you enjoy this fanfiction on the Japanese anime Fairy Tail. This is taking place of the time of when the guild phantom force is attacking so around episode 20-30

In the sky outside of the town of Magnolia there is something falling from the sky

(BOOM)

Unknown person: ugh, my head ow, where am? Wait this cant be Magnolia right? What year is it anyway.

Looking in the distance he can see something happening in an old storage shed.

What the? Oh no no no no no no this wont happen while im here. This wont stand.

While the stranger is standing there his feet turn into giant mechanical feet with that he jumps right to the next seen now its time for the intro just like in japan during these episodes they have intros so you get to her them to.

theme song sence of wonder S.O.W idoling

Ok we're back make sure you listen to the theme song now back to the story.

Alright who ever you put the girl down and i'll go easy on you

Stranger: ya right as if i would ever.

Unknown person: dont say i didnt warn you. Ow.

Stranger: later sucker besides i bet the guild could use your help.

Unknown person: im coming for you.

Stranger: if you want a fight better come and get it.

Unknown person: when i come you'll be begging for mercy when im done with you.

Stranger: ya right.

Unknown person: when you get to the hospital and the doctors ask who did what im about to do to you tell them it was drake from Fairy Tail.

Gajeel: ya and if its the other way around tell them that it was gajeel of phanrom force.

Drake: oh so the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel: see you later if you want to be pounded to a pulp.

Drake: it will be quite the opposite. Wait where'd he go. Oh he's going down.

At the guild hall.

Random guild member: they're not going down.

Another random guild member: we cant keep doing this.

Vvrrmmmm

? Guild member: what or who is that.

Drake: you can just call me drake after im done with runing this thing over.

Cana: is that a bike coming out of you legs.

Drake: its actually a motorcycle.

? Guild member: but its not runing on magic.

Drake: of course not its running on nanites.

? Guild member: what those.

Drake: nanites are atom like machines that let me build machines out of my legs, back, and hands.

? Guild member: but thats impossible.

Drake: not in the time im from.

? Guild member: what time are you from.

Drake: X02X

Everyone: 50 years from now!

Drake: yep.

Someone: what magic do you use.

Drake: to you guys its made up to you but in my time its legit its called master requip i can use all the magic but i get stuck with the one type of magic i choose for 24 hours but if the cosmos dragon chooses i can use the magic i want and changwe between them the same way that urza can requip.

Random person: that is impressive.

Drake: Now if you'll excuse me im going to do some breaking and entering.

Again his feet turn into giant mechanical feet and jumps to the face of the machine.

Drake: knock knock

Someone: whos there.

Drake: (whilebreaking the wall down ion the person) the door. Wait no. The wall.

Gajeel: you know you failed that joke right.

Drake: i know that, why do you think i corrected myself.

Gajeel: what ever lets get this battle started.

Drake: i beleive that is Natsu's job, i have to find Josè and snap him like a twig.

Gajeel: are you saying our guild masters weak.

Drake: well he is to me. Bye.

Natsu burst out of the ground in an inferno.

Natsu: alright you your mine.

I will not spoil the fight if you want to see it its episode 27-29

Drake: come on Josè (his name is pronounced joe-sè) show yourself.

Female screams.

That sounds alot like Urza's screams oh he's getting it now she was weakend from the jupitor cannon now shes here in more trouble oh he will break in my fingers. Aha i found.

Drakes fist turning into giant mechanical fist and swings them towards Josè.

Drake: your mine.

Josè: i dont think so time traveler.

Drake: im not a time traveler it was an accident that sent me back to this time. Now you'll be lucky enough to see the magic i inherited from my dad.

Josè: im so scared.

Drake: alright master requip fire dragon slayer magic. Fire dragons sword horn.

Drake combusts and charges at Josè.

Drake: im not letting up I'll make you pay for messing with Fairy Tail.

Drake burst into flames and chrages at Josè again.

Drake: fire dragons claw. Fire dragon roar.

Holding both of his hands up to his face and breathes out fire asma dragon would breath fire. After a rage of fire attacks Drakes hands turn into giant fist and punches Josè sending him to the wall. Then falls from being so tired And of the drainage pf magic.

Till next chapter im cutting it off so you'll look at the anime and see how those episodes end with the website that i trust and watch the series that i got the idea of mechanical machines out of his body i got the idea from the cartoon network series generator rex. Again im sorry I haven't posted in so long im working really hard on this.


End file.
